


Legendary

by c_c_cherry



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Legend can't deal with his feelings, Men Crying, Wild is a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_c_cherry/pseuds/c_c_cherry
Summary: To be honest, he was terrified. Terrified that it’ll all come crashing down. Lately, the pressure was just too much for him. Like he would either lose control or lose everyone’s trust. Or lose the newfound friends he had made.He had to bottle it up somehow. It’s not like he thinks of these things often, just sometimes when he can’t sleep at night. It’s not a huge problem.Right?Okay, maybe it was a bit of a problem***AKA: The Legend angst that no one asked for, yet I provided anyway!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> Exam prep is done, exams are finally finished, new classes have started, and I officially have no excuse for not having chapter 3 of "Family" done. But in the mean time, I do have this old thing just hanging out in my google docs, so here is a gift from me to you. 
> 
> Literally no plot except for the fact that my dude Legend is struggling. Don't worry, Wild is here to help.

_ “You’re the most amazing person I know, Legend!” _

_ “Your brave story is the best thing I’ve ever heard. It inspires me. It keeps me going.” _

_ “Are you always this bold?” _

_ “You have a heart of steel. I’ve never seen you ever succumb to weakness.” _

Amazing. Brave. Snarky. _ Legendary. _ Words flew through Legend’s head as he lay next to his companions, the heroes fast asleep.  _ Phrases, things so many people had said to him _ . Friends, family, citizens, the people he had saved, the people he had fought. The people he traveled with. Even  _ Them. _

Many people, well,  _ everyone _ thought of him as strong, unbreakable, a savior whose walls have never crumbled. And it’s true. All the sarcasm and snarky remarks, all the bravery, the triumph, the tribulations, never  _ once _ had his walls crumbled.

He should be proud of himself. He should be happy. And he was.

_ Then why was he shaking so much? _

To be honest, he was  _ terrified _ . Terrified that it’ll all come crashing down. Lately, the pressure was just too much for him. Like he would either lose control or lose everyone’s trust. _ Or lose the newfound friends he had made. _

He had to bottle it up somehow. It’s not like he thinks of these things often, just sometimes when he can’t sleep at night. It’s not a huge problem. 

_ Right? _

Okay, maybe it was a bit of a problem. Maybe he shivered every time someone remarked on his icy personality or complimented something he did. Maybe he couldn’t sleep at night in fear of not wanting to wake up again. Maybe he was afraid that his soft self—his  _ real _ self— would poke through someday. 

Maybe he was worried that he was already driving everyone away.

Unlike the other Links, no one could see his weakness, his fears. He knew they would be thrown off or unsettled if they ever found it out. Everyone thought of him as nonchalant. A bit of an asshole. Simply  _ swaggering  _ with self-confidence.  _ Legend was confident. He was happy being the asshole. He was content with not letting anyone see through him. He was fine with never opening up, never growing close to anyone again. _

Or so he seemed. 

A quiet streak of tears streamed down his face and dribbled onto his chin, the hero’s shoulders shaking weakly as he sat upright, staring at the beautiful night sky above him.

_ Them.  _ What would they say if he figured out how weak inside he really was? What would he do? He had built walls so that no one could see his weaknesses, but what if it isn’t enough anymore? 

_ “ _ Weak _ ,”  _ he whispered to himself, his breath shaky. It made him sick to his stomach. All of it did. 

Breathing heavily, he clenched his fists and slowly laid back down, staring angrily at the sky, tears pooling over and blurring his vision. He opened his mouth slightly and a soft sob escaped his lips.

He was angry. At the world and at himself. He was angry that he couldn’t sleep. He was angry that he always had to be such a bully. He was angry that the goddess had chosen  _ him _ of all people to carry out her tasks. A much louder sob came out of him, his hands going up to his mouth in shock.

He wanted to scream. He knew he was on the cusp of some kind of breakdown, but he knew he couldn’t. Not while everyone was asleep around him. He didn’t want to wake them up. He  _ couldn’t _ wake them up.

So instead, like the coward he was, he pulled the blanket over his head and curled in on himself, tears soaking his clothes as he buried his face into the sheets. Rocking back and forth shakily, he forced his eyes shut and gripped the blanket with force. 

The fire crackled next to him, and he shivered.

_ Weak. _

He didn’t know what he was doing. The world assumed that he had a master plan, that everything was going to work out.

Well, a hero’s talent has always been the skill of putting on a convincing show for everybody.

Anxious thoughts ran through his head causing his shoulders and arms to shake even more. He couldn’t move, couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t-

He froze when he felt someone shifting around in their sleeping bag next to him, causing his eyes to fly open. Being as still as he could, he waited until they grew still again.

He jumped slightly when he heard his soft voice in the still night. 

“Legend?”

_ Wild. _

He hesitated. He didn’t know what to do. Maybe if he didn’t answer, he’d think he was asleep. Swallowing thickly, he buried himself deeper under the covers. 

“I know you’re awake, Legend,” he said, his voice suddenly louder and a tad more forceful. Sighing deeply, he rolled over with his back to Wild and poked his head out of the blankets. Wild couldn’t see him like this. 

_ Weak _ . 

“What do you want?” he whispered through his tears, trying to sound irritated. He managed to keep his voice even, which was still trembling. Thank god for the sheet of darkness covering them. 

“Are you...upset about something? You seemed a bit tense going to bed tonight...and you’re still awake after we all went to bed which was  _ forever _ ago.” Wild remarked softly. That soft,  _ gentle _ voice sent shivers down his spine. 

Clearing his throat, he sniffled and curled into an even smaller ball. 

“Nothing. Just thinking. Don’t worry about it, though. I’m alright.” he managed to say, his voice noticeably higher than usual. He felt that choked feeling in his throat come back. 

Something seemed to click in Wild’s head. How he managed to constantly defy the odds, Legend hadn’t a clue.

“Oh.” he said softly, “You’re feeling overwhelmed, then?”

Sniffling, Legend turned his head, tears still streaming down his face. He tried to wipe them away as quickly as he could, but he ultimately gave up, sinking his head back into his blankets. His voice sounded more like a whimper as he broke out a very unconvincing, “O-of course not...”

“Legend-” gasped in sympathy and quite literally shock as he touched his hair, drenched in sweat. He tried to choke out  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ as Wild stared in awe at the feat before him, but he couldn’t utter a word. 

Wild, on the other hand, had never seen this form of Legend. Whether he seemed happy, sad or livid, he was still the same mysterious, legendary self. He had  _ never _ cried in front of Wild, or anyone, really. Usually, it was Wild crying in someone's arms after some terrifying nightmare or a memory dump, but this feeling of reversion was foreign. He didn’t quite know how to react.

“Link. _..” _

Legend shuddered; Wild—no— _ no one _ ever called him by his real name in their group for obvious reasons. It sounded all the more serious. He quickly tried to respond, but it just came out as another whimper.

“W-Wild—” he whined, his hands trembling as Wild inched closer to him. Before he knew it, the blonde had pulled him in close, placing his head into his chest, the hero’s tears soaking him.

“Legend...you should have told someone...”

Legend hiccupped, his eyes wide open as Wild stroked his hair, his free hand rubbing soothingly on his tense back. Shaking sobs wracked Legend, who was officially full-on _ ugly crying _ into Wild’s warm embrace. 

But soon enough, tears became just pooled at his eyes, drying quickly.

After a few moments, Legend pulled away, his worried eyes looking up at the champion, who smiled sympathetically at him.

“Now, now. That was a good cry, wasn’t it? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that before my entire life.” Wild chuckled softly. He squeezed Legend’s shoulders lightly and looked him in the eye. Legend blushed pink, and turned his head away, frowning slightly. 

“Legend...you’re allowed to show your emotions sometimes. You don’t have to  _ constantly _ put up the ‘dark, mysterious, brooding hero’ act. It’s healthy, even if you really hate doing it.” Wild said, pulling him into another hug. Legend sighed loudly and stuck his face into Wild’s chest, still breathing rather heavily.

“Now let’s talk about the elephant in the room. What’s making you so...emotional?” Wild asked softly. Legend whimpered in reply, causing Wild to worry.  _ Was it something one of them had said? Something  _ he _ did? Did something not go right in the last battle? Had a group member said something that no one picked up on? _

Thoughts flooded Wild’s mind about everything that could go wrong but stopped himself from going any further.  _ Just ask him.  _

“Please, tell me.”

Legend breathed in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth, and looked up at Wild. 

“I’m not what everyone thinks I am.” he simply stated. Wild tilted his head, confused. 

“Legend, what are you talking about?” Wild asked, a look of confusion plainly written on his face.

“I—I know” Legend breathed, laughter on the tip of his tongue, “I know, but everyone thinks that I’m some kind of cold-hearted, badass hero when in reality I’m really just a—

Legend halted his speech, regret flashing over his face. 

“Wait-no-I mean-”

“What are you talking about?” Wild interrupted him, growing more confused every word Legend tried to stutter out. 

“Nothing. Just forget about it.” Legend said nervously. 

“Please, continue,” Wild said, not at all surprised at how defensive he was getting over talking about his feelings. 

“I-it’s just that...I can’t be perfect..but everyone thinks that I  _ am,  _ so I have to pretend that I’m this amazing person that does no wrong and does everything perfectly. I guess the pressure is getting to me, a bit.” Legend wrung his hands nervously, sitting up in bed with Wild at his side. 

“And the worst part is that I’ll disappoint  _ everyone _ if I don’t live up to their expectations. How am I proving that I’m that ‘amazing person’ if all I’m doing right now is crying like a baby? I’m so fucking weak and pathetic sometimes that I can’t even stand myself!” Legend said loudly, tears burning angrily at his eyes, threatening to spill. He angrily blinked them away, leaning into Wild. 

“Legend, you can’t call yourself weak for having emotions. If anything, learning to be angry and sad is what makes a person stronger. Would you call me weak for having nightmares and recovering memories and becoming a total emotional mess because of it?” Wild asked, hugging the hero close to him, feeling his rapid heartbeat. 

“I—I would never.” Legend finally said, biting his lip.

“And would you call  _ any _ of us weak for being in touch with our emotions time and again?” Wild asked. 

“No..” he mumbled. 

“Then you shouldn’t be any different. You’re allowed to  _ feel _ things, Legend. You’re allowed to feel the pressure you’re under right now. That’s okay.”

Legend just leaned further into Wild’s embrace, already feeling his heart and mind get lighter. 

_ I’m allowed to feel under pressure. I’m just a human, after all. _

He forgot that, sometimes.

“Have you been awake this entire time?” Wild asked.

Legend nodded tiredly. “I suppose we should get to bed, huh?”

Wild smirked, and enveloped Legend in the warm blanket, the hero felt himself drifting off without a second thought or worry.

“Wild?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you…” 

“Anytime, Legend.” 

“...But if you tell anyone about this, I’ll fucking murder you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of it? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
